


Day Twelve - Shopping

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Twelve, Shopping: Your OTP shopping together. What are they shopping for? Are they just running errands, or are they buying gifts for each other?





	Day Twelve - Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> zringshipping day uwu
> 
> Once again, ash is around 16, while kiawe is around 17
> 
> They’re in kanto in this one too? Bc I’m lazy lol

“I don’t get the point of this, we don’t need to go sho-”

“Shush,” Ash smiled, dragging Kiawe into the supermarket. “Just because we’re in a store doesn’t mean we’re after food or something.”

“Then what are we after?” Kiawe replied.

“Just wait!” Ash laughed, pulling him farther into the store, past most of the food aisles. A sharp turn brought them up to the toy department and Kiawe could have sworn that Ash’s smile grew ten times in that moment. “Here we are!”

“Toys.?”

“Yeah!”

“Why are we looking at toys?- Agh!” He was suprised when Ash dragged him into one of the aisles, beginning to talk about some of the toys of Alolan pokemon. One was shoved into his hands- an Alolan Marowak. “This doesn’t even look like the real thing!” Kiawe protested, “They don’t have this -”

“It’s just a toy, Kiawe. I’m getting it for you.”

“What? Why-”

“Shush, I want to. Look at this one!” Ash pulled out an Alolan Raichu, smiling at it. “Do you wonder if Pikachu would have evolved into its Alolan form in Alola despite the fact that he’s from Kanto?” Pikachu was back at the house, most likely asleep. Ash hadn’t wanted to wake him up, so they had run out quickly.

“Maybe,” Kiawe spoke offhandedly, “You’re his trainer. If anyone should know, it should be you.” His attention was still solely in the Marowak in his hands.

“And I don’t! So I wanna know.”

“You don’t have to get me this…” Kiawe whispered.

“Yes I do. Because I want to!” Ash grabbed the toy out of his hands, placing the Raichu there instead. “And you can buy me this!”

“You’re such a child.”

“Yep!”


End file.
